


Mama I'm In Love With A Criminal

by theliteraltrash



Series: Irish Mafia [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: BAMF Dee, Bank Robbery, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Cop Artemis, Dennis is a total dork, F/M, Hitman Charlie, Injury, Irish Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Boss Mac, Mayor Frank, Minor Character Death, Murder, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Reynolds Family, TV News, Theft, rivalries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: “Did he say mob boss?” Deandra asked Dennis.Dennis nodded. “I think so, Dee,” he closed the door behind them.Dee folded her hands together. “Mac, what’s your full name?” she asked.Mac furrowed his brows. “Why would I tell you?” he asked.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie groaned, lifting his bat. Mac covered his mouth, feeling bile rise in his throat as Charlie slammed the bat down again. Mac heard the crunching of bones. He quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him, resting his hands on the wall. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his stomach. He really wasn’t cut out for being in charge of this and on a subconscious level he wished his father had never taken the fall for murder. Stupid Eduardo Sanchez and his inability to stand up for what he did, making Mac’s dad go to prison.

 

Mac stood up straight, staring at the brick wall. He closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. He took another deep breath, his stomach settling. He turned around, leaning his back against the wall. He froze, the barrel of a gun pointing at his chest. “Don't move or I'll shoot,” the stranger behind the gun spoke.

 

Mac let out a light chuckle. “You've gotta be kidding me,” towards the end of his sentence, his words mixed with laughter. This _idiot_ was pointing a tiny handgun at the most powerful man in Philadelphia.

 

The man's shaky hands pushed the gun closer to Mac. “Give me all your money,” he commanded.

 

Mac swiftly grabbed the barrel of the gun and the man's arm, aiming it above himself. The man struggled to regain control. Mac turned, shoving the man against the wall. “What's your name?” he asked, his voice gruff. “What the fuck is your name!” he shouted after he was answered with silence.

 

“Matthew! Matthew Mara!” the man shouted, shaking.

 

“Cricket?” Mac said, recognition blooming in his voice. Rickety Cricket from high school. What are the odds of that?

 

“Mac?” Cricket glanced at him, unable to actually turn his head to look. “Mac! You’ve changed so much,” he was trying to play it cool. Mac could tell he was scared.

 

“Do you wanna come inside?” Mac asked. “Charlie is just,” he licked his lips, pausing to think of an inconspicuous way to assure Matthew, “finishing up some business with a friend,” he smirked.

 

“Yeah, it would be great to see Charlie,” Cricket answered quickly.

 

Mac forcefully pulled Cricket into the building. Charlie was wheezing, his bloody bat over his shoulder. A mangled corpse, that used to belong to a lively man, sat in the chair next to Charlie. Mac felt Cricket tense at the sight. “Charlie, you’ll never guess who tried to mug me while I was outside about to take a smoke break,” he shoved Cricket into the dull fluorescent light. “Rickety Cricket!” Mac’s voice was full of faux excitement.

 

Charlie smiled, turning to them. Blood was spattered all over his face and clothes. “Cricket!” he greeted. He waved with a bloody leather glove.

 

“Oh my god you guys are going to kill me,” Cricket correctly assumed, cowering on the floor.

 

Mac pursed his lips. “Close- Charlie is going to kill you. You see, in my family, if someone tries to mug you, they end up scattered in the Schuylkill River. If someone doesn’t pay for their coke on time, they get shipped to their family one piece at a time,” Mac took a few steps closer to Cricket as he spoke. “Let’s just say you tried to mug the wrong mob boss,” he smiled widely.

 

Cricket turned to him, eyes wide. “Mob boss? You guys are joking right? I won’t tell anyone you killed that person if you let me go,” he gestured to the body.

 

Mac tilted his head and pouted. “What would Philly think of me if I let a street rat get away?”

 

Matthew’s screams could be heard all throughout the neighborhood. No one dared to file a police report. This part of South Philly knew the police wouldn’t bother to follow through. It didn’t matter how many people hated them, Mac’s family funded the majority of Philadelphia. They decided who was elected mayor and sheriff. They decided how local businesses were ran. At the end of the day, all Mac’s family wanted to do was keep Philadelphia running the way they saw fit. If that meant criminals walked among the innocent, so be it. Those are the cards you’re dealt.

 

Mac was calmly leaning his face against the cold wall. He was standing next to the contents of his stomach, which was now a gross puddle on the floor. He winced with every bash Charlie gave to Matthew’s skull. His stomach was already empty, but he was still queasy. He took a deep breath, trying to keep the bile in his stomach. He didn’t notice that Charlie had finished, until Charlie grabbed his shoulder. Mac turned, leaning his back against the wall. “It’s done?” he asked.

 

Charlie nodded, taking his gloves off. “Get one of the other guys in the van to take care of the bodies, I’ve had my fun and you’re in no shape to be around that,” Charlie gestured to both bodies and the massive blood puddles, his bat laying haphazardly on the floor. Mac covered his mouth and nose. “Anyways, we’ve gotta take care of the deal at that party,” Charlie regained Mac’s attention.

 

Mac nodded, grabbing Charlie’s arm. He stepped over the puddle of his vomit, leading Charlie outside. Mac sent a text to his driver, telling him to come to the back entrance. Charlie was covered in blood he had to get changed. Mac didn’t understand why Charlie chose to wear blood covered suits constantly. The suits were expensive, he only had one clean one.

 

The van parked in front of them. Mac went to the front seat, Charlie entered from the back. Another man, Mac’s cousin, went inside the building. In the back on the van, another man cleaned Charlie’s face while he changed into his clean suit. Mac was glad he hadn’t gotten his suit dirty, he liked this one. Mac’s cousin said he could wait to be picked up after Mac and Charlie got dropped off at the Reynolds mansion for the party the mayor was hosting.

 

The van parked outside the open gate of the driveway. Mac stepped out of the van, opening the back door to let Charlie out. Charlie closed the door and turned to him, opening his arms. “How do I look?” he asked. He had somehow managed to tame his hair and get all the blood off of him.

 

Mac nodded, pursing his lips. “Very nice,” he said in a Borat impression, causing Charlie to let out a laugh. Before they could walk off, the door opened. One of the men gave Charlie a briefcase. They nodded and headed up the long driveway, the van driving away to take care of the mess. “Did you bring a piece?” Mac quietly asked Charlie, making sure no one heard him. Charlie nodded, remembering not to show it.

 

Mac smiled, taking the briefcase from Charlie. The front door was open so they stepped inside, scanning the crowd. Mac recognized everyone, they were all rich people, generally in politics. Everyone was dressed nicely, men in suits, women in evening gowns. Mac lead Charlie up the stairs, trying to find the mayor or his wife. A man in a navy suit walked out of a room, looking at Mac and Charlie with confusion. “Who are you? You’re not supposed to be up here,” he spoke.

 

Mac and Charlie stopped in their tracks. “Where is the mayor?” Mac asked, squinting at the man. He was _extremely_ attractive and had an aura of arrogance.

 

“Why would I tell you where my father is?” the man responded. So _this_ was one of the Reynolds twins, so he must be Dennis. During meetings Barbara had always bragged about her son, sneering when she made an offhand comment about his sister Deandra.

 

“We’re here on business,” Mac lifted the briefcase, raising an eyebrow.

 

Dennis quickly walked to him, snatching the briefcase. “There isn’t a bomb in here, is there? I don’t want my home to explode, especially with me in it,” he hesitated to open it.

 

Mac groaned. “Why would I bring a bomb in a briefcase?” he asked.

 

Dennis pursed his lips, nodding in agreement. He carefully opened the briefcase, revealing bags on cocaine. “Oh,” he stared in awe at the bags of white powder. He glanced at Mac and Charlie.

 

“Nose clams,” Charlie smiled, licking his teeth.

 

Mac frowned when he saw blood on Charlie’s teeth. “Dude, what kind of picture does that give my family?” Mac nudged Charlie.

 

Charlie shrugged. “I mean what kind of picture does your family have? Violent drug dealers?”

 

“Oh my god,” Dennis said quietly, closing the briefcase.

 

Mac turned back to Dennis, raising his eyebrows in confusion. “You must be Dennis, I’m Mac, this is Charlie. Your parents invited us so we could deliver to them,” Mac responded, taking the briefcase from Dennis. “It’s nice to meet you,” he smiled.

 

Dennis took a deep breath. “So _you’re_ their dealer,” he nodded a bit, it wasn’t a question.

 

“I’m much more than a drug dealer. I’m the reason your father is the mayor,” Mac shrugged.

 

Another door opened, a blonde woman in a long black gown stepped out. “Dennis, who’s this?” she asked.

 

“Drug dealers, they brought mom and dad’s coke,” he shrugged. She must be Deandra.

 

She smiled lightly. “Can I get some?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Charlie said, trying to grab the briefcase.

 

“This is why I’m the mob boss, not you,” Mac said, moving the briefcase out of Charlie’s reach.

 

“I don’t see you bashing people to death, I think I should let the lady have some coke,” Charlie responded, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Before Mac could say anything, Barbara lightly shoved Deandra. “I’ll take this,” she said, grabbing the briefcase. “I’ll be right back with your payment, enjoy the party,” she quickly added, disappearing into the room she came from.

 

Deandra raised her eyebrows at her brother. Dennis matched her expression. Mac shrugged lightly. “Can we continue this conversation in private?” he asked. Dennis opened his bedroom door, gesturing for them to go inside. “Thank you,” Mac nodded, grabbing Charlie’s arm.

 

“Did he say _mob boss_?” Deandra asked Dennis.

 

Dennis nodded. “I think so, Dee,” he closed the door behind them.

 

Dee folded her hands together. “Mac, what’s your full name?” she asked.

 

Mac furrowed his brows. “Why would I tell you?” he asked.

 

Dennis took a deep breath. “What’s your last name?” he corrected.

 

“McDonald,” Mac answered. “Why?” he asked.

 

The twins looked at each other, eyes wide. “McDonald? Like, _Luther_ McDonald?” Dee asked.

 

Mac nodded. “My dad,” he answered.

 

“The guy who ran the Irish mafia?” Dennis asked, eyes wide. Mac nodded. “Oh my god, Dee we have the new mob boss in our house, he’s in my bedroom, he probably killed someone,” he was rambling, obviously nervous. He wouldn’t look away from his sister, not quite touching her but reaching out to grasp her shoulder. His hands shook, matching his voice.

 

“He has never killed someone,” Charlie interrupted.

 

Before he could continue, the twins sighed in relief. “Good, I thought we had a murderer sitting in front of us,” Dennis grabbed Dee’s shoulder.

 

“Actually,” the twins immediately froze, “he is,” Mac gestured to Charlie.

 

“Just killed two people,” he smiled at the twins. He took pride in his work.

 

Dee raised an eyebrow in interest. “You _just_ killed _two_ people?” she asked, pointing at Charlie.

 

He wasn’t built like your average hitman. He was short and stout, the only hitman like quality to him was his arms and calloused hands. Charlie nodded in response. “Charlie maybe _stop_ talking,” Mac interrupted. “We trust their parents but do we really trust them?” he continued.

 

Charlie widened his eyes. “So we don’t tell them where the bodies are being hidden?” he asked.

 

Mac screamed, his mouth closed to muffle it. “Oh my God, shut up,” Mac grabbed Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie nodded and Mac let go of him, turning back to the twins. “You two can’t tell _anyone_ about this, or he’ll have to kill you,” Mac stated simply. “Understand?” he asked in his most authoritative voice.

 

The twins nodded. “Gotcha,” Dee quickly answered, giving him a thumbs up. “Do you want a drink and go dance?” she asked Mac.

 

Mac gave her a look of disgust. “Not with you,” he said. “Not my type,” he added quickly.

 

“Maybe I could be,” she said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

 

Mac sighed and gave her a tired look. “Do you have a dick?”

 

She frowned. “I do,” Dennis said quickly. “I would _gladly_ prove to you that we are trustworthy, well I am at least,” he pointed at himself with one hand and extended the other one toward Mac. Mac pursed his lips and tilted his head. He stood up, taking Dennis’s hand.

Mac wasn’t fully comfortable leaving Charlie alone with Dee. However, he did want to have some fun while he was here. They descended the stairs, holding hands. Mac wished it looked like a movie, people staring in awe as some slow song played. It wasn’t. People were talking to each other, same as when Mac arrived. They were drinking champagne, some slow dancing to the romantic music.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Dennis grabbed two flutes of champagne from a server. He handed one to Mac. “Cheers,” he smiled. They tapped their glasses together, then looked each other in the eyes as they took sips. Mac scowled at the sour taste. “It’s a dry champagne,” Dennis informed, chuckling at the taste.

 

“I can tell,” Mac laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Dee grabbed Charlie’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere else?” she asked. Charlie nodded, standing up. She lead him down the stairs, lifting her long dress to keep from tripping. Charlie spotted Mac and Dennis across the room, they were dancing at arms length. Dennis was smiling and they were talking. Charlie couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but he didn’t really care.

 

He was slightly confused and a bit relieved when Dee lead him to the back patio. She turned the light on so they could see each other in the darkness of the night. He sat in one of the fancy chairs that were on the patio. Dee sat in the chair on the other side of the door, smiling at him. “You’ve got a big house,” Charlie stated, as if it weren’t obvious.

 

Dee nodded. “I grew up here,” she glanced around the backyard, an inground pool and a hot tub were the only things in sight.

 

Charlie smiled. “I wish I grew up in a place like this,” he gestured to their surroundings.

 

Dee turned to him. “Where did you grow up?” she asked.

 

“A poor neighborhood in South Philly, Mac and his mom lived nearby. High school was when we both started getting trained,” he said it as if it were a normal childhood. “Senior year was the first time I was allowed to kill someone,” he shrugged, a small smile on his face.

 

“Who did you kill?” Dee asked, reaching her hand toward him, holding his hand.

 

“My uncle,” he informed her, looking away.

 

Dee took a deep breath. “Oh god, that must have been awful,” it was more for show. Dee would love to have the opportunity to kill, even her closest family, they didn’t deserve the movie.

“He had it coming,” Charlie stated.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s it like?” Dennis whispers in Mac’s ear as they waltz.

 

Mac felt his heat up. “Time consuming,” he responded, not wanting to reveal much.

 

Dennis gave a deep chuckle. “What isn’t?” he teased. “Seriously, what’s it like being in control of everything?”

 

Mac sighed. “Honestly? It’s not what i hoped it to be,” this was the most honest he has ever been with someone about his job.

 

Dennis dipped Mac, causing him to gasp. Dennis smiled above him, then let him stand. “Is it too much to ask how?” he tested the boundaries.

 

“I’m not my father, I admit that. I can’t do everything my father could,” he shrugged. “I wanted to be just like him, minus the self sacrificial bullshit that landed him in prison. I know that he didn’t kill that guy, but he _wanted_ to take the blame,” he frowned a bit. Mac couldn’t process why his father didn’t make Eduardo own up to what he did. Now Eduardo is walking the streets while his father sat on death row.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was about finished by the time Frank waddled down the stairs. Dennis and Mac had draped themselves on the couch, a couch far more expensive than Mac had ever sat on. He ran his fingers on the tightly stitched silk that covered the cushions. Both Mac and Dennis turned their gaze to Frank when he stood in the light. It may have been the champagne, but Frank seemed shorter than Mac remembered. “I apologize that it took so long, here is your payment,” Frank handed Mac the same briefcase Barbara had taken.

 

Mac sat up straight and opened the briefcase, only far enough so he alone could see the contents. Each bag had been replaced with a fat stack of cash. Mac nodded. “Shall we go upstairs so I can count this?” he closed the case and stood.

 

Frank shook his head and extended a hand toward Mac. “No, no, that’s not necessary, I assure you it’s all there,” he stated quickly.

 

Dennis scoffed. “Why should he believe you?” he slurred, not standing from his spot on the couch.

 

“Yeah, why should I believe you?” Mac mirrored the question. His voice not quite as slurred as Dennis, but it was evident that he was far too inebriated to make decisions.

 

Frank sighed. “You’re too drunk to properly count anyways, just go back to your hole in the wall hideout and count it when you sober up,” he suggested, gesturing to the briefcase.

 

Mac nodded, grabbing Frank’s shoulder. “If it’s not all there, we’ll be back,” he paused, trying to think of a threat, then crouched, leaning to Frank’s ear, “and I’ll bang your wife,” he whispered. He stood up straight and stretched. “I really don’t wanna do that, so you better not be trying to pull a fast one on me,” Mac gave a sloppy smile.

 

“I get that, Mr. McDonald. I assure you, neither of us want that. It’s all there, have a safe ride home,” Frank nodded, leaving Mac and Dennis alone.

 

Mac groaned and plopped back on the couch. “What did you say you were gonna do?” Dennis asked.

 

Mac laughed. “I’d bang your mom,” he couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Dennis gave him a death stare. “Don’t do that,” he said, his voice flat. “Don’t you fucking dare bang my mom,” he hissed.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mac assured him.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie turned to Dee. “We should head inside,” he stood up, extending a hand to Dee. She accepted it, standing up. She let go, running her hands on her dress, and went inside, not bothering to hold the door for him. Charlie sighed and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

 

The house was quiet, nearly empty. The only noise being soft snores. Upon entering the large den, Charlie saw Mac passed out on the couch, his limbs tangled with Dennis’s. Charlie crossed his arms when he saw the briefcase lying haphazardly on the floor. Dee stood in front of it, she went to pick it up. “No,” Charlie stopped her.

 

She stood up straight and turned to him, carefully folding her arms over her chest. “Or what?” she sneered.

 

Charlie rolled his eyes. All night Dee fluctuated between being bright and attentive to giving him the cold shoulder. “That's the payment. If any of it goes missing, I have to do my job,” Charlie answered, keeping it as vague as possible considering all that he had revealed to her.

 

She nodded, squinting. “Fine, get your boss and go. I'll take Dennis upstairs,” she unfolded her arms and turned away from Charlie. She flicked her brother in the nose, causing him to become alert. “Get the fuck to bed, asshole,” she quickly ascended the stairs, her heels clacking with each step.

 

Dennis rubbed his nose and slowly stood up. As he rose, his hand moved to his temple. “Goddammit how much did I drink?” he mumbled to himself, carefully going upstairs.

 

Charlie grabbed the briefcase, it was surprisingly lighter than he expected it to be. He kicked Mac’s shin, causing him to slowly open his eyes. “Time to go,” he said, not wanting to bother Mac more than the alcohol would.

 

Mac looked around, noticing they were the only guests to not leave. He stood up, using Charlie to support himself. “Where are we going?” he asked.

 

Charlie lead them out of the mansion. “Home,” he answered. He carefully took Mac's phone out of his pocket. He turned on the flashlight, and then called a random speed dial, knowing it was someone that could pick them up. It was Mac’s cousin, Country Mac.

 

“It's five in the morning,” he grunted into the receiver.

 

Charlie sighed, trying to stand Mac up. “I’m aware. We need to get picked up from the mayor's place,” he gave up, dropping Mac.

 

“Goddammit, Charlie,” Mac groaned, not making an effort to stand back up.

 

Charlie frowned, kicking Mac in the ass. “Shut up I'm on the phone,” he hissed. “Anyway, can you get someone to come get us?” he asked.

 

“On my way,” Country Mac answered, hanging up.

 

Charlie smiled, Country Mac was great. He sat the briefcase down, and helped Mac get up. He put the phone back in Mac's pocket, then grabbed the briefcase from the ground.

 

The wait felt far longer than it actually was. They sat on the curb outside the gate. When Country Mac arrived, Charlie put Mac in the back of the van, letting him lay on the cold metal. He threw the briefcase, it landed with a loud thud behind the front seat. Charlie slammed the door, not caring if it bothered Mac. He just wanted to leave. He sat in the front seat, not buckling his seatbelt, routine for nights like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Mac had gotten a few hours of sleep, so he had drank two cups of coffee in as many hours. For an unknown reason, he was hesitant to open the briefcase. Charlie had left it on a table for him to see. He took a deep breath, setting his coffee mug down. He carefully opened the briefcase. The first thing he noticed was that there were less stacks of bills than he remembered. This set off warning bells. He grabbed a stack and turned it over, at the bottom was a one dollar bill. He flipped through the rest. They were all ones, aside from the single hundred dollar bill at the top of the stack. He looked at the briefcase again. It was one layer of these stacks. He had a feeling they were all like this.

 

Frank Reynolds was a no good lying bastard. Mac would have his head on a stake if he didn't pay up. He would kill the man himself. No one got away with pulling something like this on a McDonald and lived. Mac angrily dumped the briefcase onto his table, seeing an index card fall with the money. He furrowed his brows, dropping the case on the ground. He carefully picked up the index card. He turned it over, looking at the sloppy writing.

 

_Macwell, the cash is ours now._

__-L & R. McPoyle_ _

 

He felt disgust join his rage. He grabbed his coffee mug and threw it with as much force as he could muster. It shattered against the wall, a small dent imprinting on impact. The brown liquid spread on the floor. Mac didn't care, he flipped the table, the money scattering along the floor. “God _damnit_!”

 

* * *

 

Charlie groaned, his phone was ringing. He forced open his eyes and answered, not bothering with trying to decipher who was calling. “Hello?” he said.

 

“Charlie, we've got a problem,” it was Mac. Mac should be sleeping, he usually slept far longer than Charlie did. “It’s about the cash,” he clarified.

 

Charlie sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What about the money?” he asked.

 

Mac paused. “Some guys stole some of it and Frank tried to scam his way out of fully paying. A bunch of ones,” he sighed. “I want every single McPoyle dead,” he hissed.

 

Charlie got out of his bed, his toes touched the cold ground through holes in his socks. “McPoyles?” he paused, looking for pants. “Those weirdos?” he asked, changing into a pair of blood stained slacks.

 

He held the phone in place with his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m sure it was Liam and Ryan because, they left their initials,” Charlie grabbed a dark button up, it had dark stains that were barely visible. Charlie knew it was blood. “I’m going to fucking kill them,” Mac added.

 

Charlie quickly put the phone on speaker and placed it on his filthy bed. “Don’t you mean _I’m_ going to kill them?” he asked, taking off his sleep shirt. “I mean, it is my job and you can barely look at blood without gagging,” he added, buttoning the shirt.

Mac was silent. Charlie took the phone off of speaker and replaced it against his ear. “I want to do this,” Mac finally said while Charlie was putting on his scuffed boots. “I want to prove I’m cut out for the job, Charlie. If that means channeling my rage onto a McPoyle, then so be it. You’ll help me,” Mac sighed, Charlie could tell he was pacing by the way he was breathing.

 

“Okay, let’s go hunt some McPoyle ass,” Charlie responded, heading out the door.

 

“Well not ass, just… pulverize their skulls?” Mac said quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Charlie laughed.

 

* * *

 

Dennis groaned, turning in bed. The sun was shining through his silk curtains. He lifted the blanket, covering his face. His head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would help him fall back to sleep. He ignored the knocking at his bedroom door, pretending he was asleep. He ignored it when the door opened.

 

He grabbed hold of his blanket, pulling it when the person pulled. “Dennis get the fuck up,” it was Dee. He reluctantly let go of the blanket, letting her pull it off his face. “You look like a monster,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Dennis groaned. “Says the woman who wore a back brace from middle school until graduating high school,” he sneered.

 

Dee rolled her eyes. “Mom and dad aren’t here,” she informed.

 

Dennis squinted at her. “And?”

 

“Mom didn’t even leave you a note saying where they were going. She never does that,” Dee supplied.

 

Dennis sat up, completely freeing himself from his cocoon. He placed his feet on the floor. “Nothing?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

 

“Nothing,” Dee answered.

 

Dennis scoffed at her. “The mayor and his wife can’t just _go missing_ without anyone noticing,” he stood up, pushing her out of the way.

 

Dee followed him as he descended the stairs. “I’ve been up for an hour, there is no one else here. No one served me coffee and mom and dad weren’t shouting at each other,” she quickly said, raising her voice enough to be heard above their footsteps.

 

“What do you think happened?” Dennis turned to her when he made it to the ground floor.

 

Dee stopped. “I don’t know,” there was a loud bang coming from another room towards the back of the mansion. “What was that?” she whispered.

 

Dennis felt his heart racing. He grabbed Dee’s hand and quickly ran up the stairs, as quietly as he could manage. Dee caught on, doing the same. He pushed her into his room, slowly and quietly shutting the door. Dee grabbed a thick scarf and used it to soundproof the door. “Do you think it’s the mafia?” he asked, secretly hoping his big sister could comfort him.

 

Dee scoffed. “Those guys seemed cool, plus they work with dad. Why would they kidnap him and mom?” she assured him. She turned to the bed, grabbing Mr. Tibbs from within the blanket. “If you’re gonna be a baby, you might as well have your boy,” she teased.

 

Dennis gave her an exasperated expression. “Wow, what I really needed while my house has an intruder in it is _a stuffed elephant_ ,” he quietly hissed, carefully tossing Mr. Tibbs back onto his bed.

 

There was another loud bang, causing Dennis and Dee to step away from the door. Dee pointed at Dennis’s closet. “Let’s hide,” she whispered.

 

Dennis soundlessly opened the doors, stepping inside. Dee walked in, Dennis closed the doors behind her. The closet was _massive_ it was the size of a middle class child’s bedroom. Dee walked to the back of the closet, hiding under button ups that were on hangers. Dennis followed her sitting next to her. “You’ve been up for an hour and you didn’t notice that someone was in the house?” he hissed under his breath.

 

“I didn’t go in _every_ room, Dennis,” Dee spoke softly. She pulled her nightgown over her knees, and hugged them.

 

Dennis carefully watched the doors. “We’ve gotta just be as quiet as possible,” he said quietly, as calm as he could manage.

 

* * *

 

Mac placed the briefcase on the long table, he stood at the head of the table, Charlie stood next to him. His most trusted men sat along the table. Mac turned the case toward them, slowly opening it. “Someone changed the contents of this briefcase some time last night,” he revealed the contents. “It was Liam and Ryan McPoyle, neither of them liked Charlie and me during school, you see, we people, rightly, thought that we were more better,” he gestured to himself and Charlie. “Now, they are interfering with my business- _my life_ \- because of a stupid grudge,” he handed his cousin a stack of bills.

 

“These are counterfeit, not even in the right amount,” Country Mac said after examining the money. He handed it back to Mac. “Any word from the Reynolds family?” he asked.

 

“No, Country Mac, if there was, I would have said so. So far, all Charlie and I know is that the McPoyles are to blame, and that we are going to kill them,” Mac stated.

 

Country Mac nodded. “The whole family is fucking weird and disgusting,” Charlie added.

 

“That’s coming from a man who lives in his own filth,” Mac agreed. “These guys, are always the ones against us. Remember when that Ponderosa guy ran for mayor?” the men nodded. “The McPoyles were backing him,” Mac informed.

 

“We’ll plan the McPoyle raid once the guys get back from the bank heist, that tunnel ain’t gonna dig itself,” Charlie clapped, letting out a laugh.

 

The men scattered, going to do their normal daily activities. Mac turned to Charlie. “We should drop by the mayor’s place,” he suggested.

 

“You just want to talk to Dennis,” Charlie gave Mac a pat on the back.

 

Mac felt his face heat up. “No! I just want to talk to Frank and Barbara,” he said quickly, too quickly. Charlie laughed and Mac squeaked.

 

* * *

 

Dennis leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ how long are they going to be here?” he hissed between his teeth. Dee was silent. Dennis opened his eyes, looking at his sister. She was asleep. Dennis frowned and sighed. He stood up, walking to the doors. He pressed his ear against it, not hearing anything. He carefully opened the doors as quietly as he could manage. He stepped out, tip toeing to his bedroom door. He picked up his scarf, throwing it onto his bed. He opened the door and hesitantly stuck his head out.

 

There was no one in sight. He quietly left his room, heading down the stairs. He didn’t so much as breathe, careful not to alert any intruder. He headed toward the kitchen, slowly taking each step. The house seemed empty. He slowly, carefully, and quietly turned the knob to the kitchen door. He quickly pushed the door. He heard screaming, it was close, his voice joined the screams. “Dennis?” It was Mac.

 

“God damnit!” Dennis shouted. He hit Mac in the chest. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

 

“Dude, we wanted to talk to your dad,” Charlie said his mouth full. He had crumbs in his beard.

 

Dennis took a deep breath. “Are you eating our food?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Charlie frowned. “No,” he whispered.

 

Mac sighed. “Where’s your dad?” he asked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Dennis fired back.

 

There were more footsteps, descending the stairs. “Dennis?” Dee called as she power walked to them. “Are these the assholes that broke into our house?” she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“We did come in, but the door was open. We closed it when we got here,” Mac raised his hands in surrender.

 

Charlie nodded. “First thing we did after closing the door was check the kitchen,” he pulled homemade mini-donuts from his jacket pockets.

 

“God, that’s disgusting Charlie,” Mac groaned.

 

Charlie shrugged. “Wait, if you two haven’t been here all morning, who was it?” Dee pointed at them.

 

Mac’s eyes widened, he turned to Charlie. “God damnit, they beat us here,” he grabbed Charlie’s shoulder.

 

“What if they never left last night?” Charlie suggested, shoving an entire mini-donut into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is,,,, intense,,, 2 deaths

Dee and Dennis didn’t expect to be surrounded by large men, all dressed in suits, some wearing leather gloves. Mac said he sent an emergency text to his men, Dee didn’t know he had _this many_ mobsters at his beck and call. There were at least thirty standing in her living room. Charlie said that there were multiple groups that had other things to do. Dee was suddenly overwhelmed with excitement when she thought about what the others would be doing. She was also very disappointed when she saw there were no women there.

 

She took a deep breath and stood next to Charlie. Dennis stood next to Mac. “You have all been called here today because of a crisis. The police will not be involved, we will handle this ourselves,” Mac began. Dee would never admit it but she was jealous of how attentive the men were. They listened carefully to Mac, most likely out of respect for his father, but they still listened. “The mayor and his wife have been taken hostage by the McPoyle's,” so _that_ was the ‘they’ he and Charlie were talking about, “Charlie has a theory that they never left last night after they switched the cases,” Mac informed.

 

“They were here all morning,” Dennis interrupted.

 

Mac nodded. “Charlie and me got here just after they left,” he gestured to Charlie. “The twins were hiding while they were here,” he gestured to the stairs.

 

A man pulled a map out of a satchel and unrolled it on the coffee table. “I mapped out any possible locations the brothers could be,” he gestured to the map, there was no writing on it.

 

Dee snorted. “That's what you've got? Nothing? Dennis’s stuffed elephant could have given us that!” she turned the map so she could see it correctly. “You guys are supposed to be what controls Philadelphia and you can't find a couple of incestuous dickbags. How am I supposed to trust you with this?” she clicked her tongue.

 

“Dee, you don't even _want_ to find them, you want your inheritance early!” Dennis shouted, he tried to attack her but Mac stopped him.

 

Dee sighed. “Okay so possible hang out places,” she held out her hand. “Get me a pen, white stains,” she waited, not looking up to see who gave her the pen. She scanned the map. She circles known Ponderosa hangouts, sleeping with Bill paid off. “These are just things I know, any other suggestions would help.

 

Charlie grabbed the pen and sloppily circled an apartment building. He stared at the map for a few seconds and circled an unnamed patch of woods along the Schuylkill River. He dropped the pen and rubbed his chin, biting his lower lip. “They've got a cabin somewhere there,” he gestured to the wooded area he circled.

 

“You guys split up, the four of us will go to the cabin,” Mac ordered his men. He walked away from the group, leaving the map. Dee noticed Charlie following him, so she gestured to Dennis for them to follow.

 

They headed up the stairs, Mac leading them into Dennis’s bedroom. Dee was getting tired of having to go in there. Why couldn’t they go into _her_ bedroom? Actually, she changed her mind, she didn’t want Dennis or Mac in her bedroom. She wouldn’t mind Charlie being in there, especially if he would put his hands on her. For some reason she enjoyed the blood stains on his clothes. She immediately regretted those thoughts, rubbing her forehead.

 

“Get any weapons you have, conceal them,” Mac commanded.

 

Dennis scoffed. “Why should we listen to you?”

 

Charlie grabbed Dennis, putting a knife against his throat. It reminded Dee of a cobra striking. “You’ll do what he says or Liam and Ryan won’t be the only ones I’ll be killing today,” he whispered in Dennis’s ear.

 

Dee bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. “Maybe don’t kill my brother?” she suggested, her heart not in it. She just didn’t want the carpet to get stained. Dennis had good taste in carpet.

 

Charlie looked at her, then looked at Mac. Mac gave Charlie the affirmative to listen to Dee. He removed the knife and pat Dennis on the shoulder. Dennis visibly relaxed and stepped away from Charlie. “C’mon I didn’t slit your throat,” Charlie smiled, looking too innocent for someone who just had a knife against a man’s throat and was wearing blood stained clothing.

 

Dennis widened his eyes. “You were going to!” he shouted.

 

Charlie snorted, giving a noncommittal shrug. “Yeah…”

 

* * *

 

Mac wished he had a car of his own, but he knew traveling alone always had risks due to rival mobs. Dennis lead the way to his car. Mac laughed when Dennis opened the door. “ _This_ is your car?” he gestured to the green Range Rover in front of him.

 

Dennis frowned. “I’ll have you know this is a luxury sports utility vehicle,” he stated.

 

“ _Luxury sports utility vehicle_ ,” Dee mocked, sitting in the back. “Get fucked Dennis, your car sucks,” she said, maybe too harshly.

 

Charlie sat in the back with Dee and Mac sat in the passenger seat. “Got any tunes?” Mac asked.

 

“Of course I do,” Dennis responded. He turned on the radio as the car started, a random Katy Perry song playing on the local pop station. Dennis quickly switched to the CD. “I hate Katy Perry,” he grumbled as the music began playing.

 

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

 

“Who is this?” Dee asked.

 

“John Wetton,” Dennis informed as he went down the driveway. “It’s a mix, driving playlist burned into a CD,” he stated, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel.

 

There was a bag crunching noise coming from the back. Mac frowned, turning to see what it was. “God damnit, Charlie. What are you eating?”

 

Charlie frowned. “There was a bag of Sun Chips,” he said quietly.

 

“Are you eating my Sun Chips?!” Dennis shouted.

 

Charlie froze, a chip in his mouth. “No,” he chewed the chip.

 

Dennis screamed, stopping the car. He turned in his seat, reaching for Charlie. “Give me my _goddamn Sun Chips_!”

 

Charlie pulled out his knife while shoving another chip in his mouth. “Drive!” he shouted, his voice muffled by the crunching of the chip. Dennis screamed again. Charlie sliced Dennis’s arm, causing Dennis to jerk his arm back, screaming again.

 

“God damnit, Charlie!” Mac shouts.

 

Dee scowls. “Put the knife away!” She snapped.

 

Charlie licked the blood off the knife, topping it off with another sun chip. “Jesus fucking Christ, Charlie, I can’t take you anywhere,” Mac said, turning away.

 

“That’s your response to that?!” Dee shouted.

 

Dennis groaned, holding his bleeding arm. “God someone else has to drive,” he said. He opened the driver’s side door and stumbled out. Dee opened her door, stepping out. “I’m not sitting next to him!” Dennis shouted.

 

Dee slapped him in the side of the head. “Get- get in the car,” she demanded, shoving past him. She got in the front seat, slamming the door.

 

“Sorry I cut you,” Charlie mumbled, handing Dennis a chip.

 

Dennis grabbed it with his blood covered hand. “You stained my shirt, you bitch,” he hissed.

 

* * *

 

Charlie had given Dee directions to the cabin, she parked behind a van. “Dennis you going in?” she asked.

 

“Hell no,” Dennis quickly answered. “I’m not risking getting shot after practically getting stabbed!”

 

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I didn’t _stab_ you,” he opened the door.

 

“It’s still too dangerous for my liking. I should have stayed home,” Dennis whined.

 

Dee laughs. “Oh the little baby got cut, now he’s worried it’ll happen again,” she teased, getting out of the car.

 

“Dee you bitch,” Dennis hissed. Mac shrugged and got out of the car. “You’re leaving me?” Dennis asked.

 

Mac raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? I’m gonna kick some ass,” he responded.

 

“Fine,” Dennis attempted to cross his arms, but hissed as the open wound touched his shirt. “I’ll be here, staying alive,” he snapped.

 

“Ah ah ah ah _staying alive_!” Charlie shouted in a high pitched singing voice.

 

Dee let out a laugh, heading to the cabin. Charlie joined her. Mac shrugged at Dennis, gesturing to them. He turned to them, jogging to catch up. He walked in front of them, standing against the wall by the door. He pulled a gun from his holster, carefully holding it, turning the safety off. Charlie did the same, without leaning against the wall. Dee grabbed the gun she stole from Frank’s room, taking it out of her jacket. She noticed that all three of them had silencers and she wondered why her father had one.

 

Mac slowly opened the door, he cringed at the quiet creaking sound. Charlie slowly stepped inside the cabin, Dee and Mac following him. Charlie headed down the hall, opening the first door he saw. Someone was sleeping in the bed, he slowly crept toward the person. He lifted the blanket, revealing a man he had never seen, he recognized that the man had similar features to the other McPoyle’s he knew. He placed the barrel of his gun against the man’s temple. He pulled the trigger, the silencer muffling the gunshot to just a click. Charlie watched in amazement as the man bled.

 

Dee walked down the hall behind Charlie, opening the door to the room across from the one he entered. She saw her mother, tied to a chair, her mouth taped shut. Barbara widened her eyes and Dee silently closed the door.  Dee inhaled sharply, walking toward her and she pressed a finger against her lips, signaling her to be silent. She carefully peeled the tape from her mother’s mouth. “Where’s dad?” she whispered.

 

“He left the house before those bastards brought me here,” Barbara sneered as quietly as she could. “He took all the coke with him,” she added.

 

Dee smiled. “It’s alright everything will be just fine,” she lifted the gun.

 

“What are you doing?” Barbara whispered. Dee pressed the gun to Barbara’s forehead. “Deandra, this isn’t a time for joking,” she hissed.

 

Dee pulled the trigger, feeling an intense wave of pleasure as she watched the life leave her mother’s eyes. She took a heavy breath, moaning quietly as she rose. She bit her lower lip, staring at the blood spatter. She quietly walked back to the door, opening it. She turned, looking back at the warm corpse of her mother. She let out a blood curtling scream.

 

She heard loud footsteps heading toward the room. “Dee?!” Charlie shouted, grounded back in reality. He ran toward her, stopping next to her, carefully placing his hand on her lower back. It wasn’t much longer until Mac ran up behind them.

 

“They killed her,” Dee wailed, she managed to force herself to cry. She turned to Charlie, holding him closely as she let out a sob, trying to sell it. She remembered every thing her mother had done to her. She made her feel so small, so unwanted. She brought that angst that she felt as a teenager back, the tears she wept every night in high school coming back to her. Charlie rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

 

Charlie gently lifted her, carrying her just far enough to take her out of the room. He gently lead her out of the cabin. She wailed again, sobbing as loud as possible. Charlie carefully put her in the back seat. Dennis widened his eyes. “What happened?” Dennis asked.

 

Charlie gave him a sympathetic look. “They whacked your mom,” he sighed.

 

Dennis inhaled a sharp breath. He turned to Dee, seeing her sobbing. He grabbed her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Mac ran to the car, holding a note. He put an arm around Charlie’s shoulder to catch his breath. “They wrote a note,” he wheezed.

 

_You found her._

_We went to find the mayor._

_Congratulations._

_-L &R McPoyle _

 

“They’re toying with us! They killed my mommy and now they’re toying with us!” Dennis sobbed. “They think this is a game!”

 

Mac sighed. “It is a game to them, Den,” he closed the door. He sat in the driver’s seat and Charlie sat in the passenger seat.

 

The drive back to the Reynolds mansion was somber. Dee was no longer so much as crying about her mother. Dennis was sobbing into his sister’s shoulder. She apathetically rubbed his back. Charlie knew that she didn’t really care about her mother’s death. He recognized the crocodile tears from selling the murder of his uncle. Mac, however, believed that this was just a different kind of grief.

 

Mac parked in the spot that he remembered Dennis having the car. Dee helped Dennis out of the car. Mac sent a text to his cousin, telling him to take care of the bodies that were left in the cabin. They headed in the mansion and Mac took Dennis from his sister, taking him up the stairs. “Don’t leave me,” Dennis whispered, holding Mac’s face. Mac nodded in response. Dennis looked him in the eyes. He smashed his mouth against Mac’s.

 

Mac could taste the salt from Dennis’s sobs. He slammed his fist against Dennis’s upper ribs. He pushed Dennis off of him. “I’m not doing this, not now at least,” Mac says quietly.

 

“Am I not good enough?” Dennis asked, laying on his bed.

 

Mac sat on the edge of Dennis’s bed. He rubbed Dennis’s upper arm. “You are good enough. It’s just not a good time,” he stated.

 

Meanwhile, Dee lead Charlie into her bedroom. She sat in the center of her bed and Charlie stood, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at her. “What really happened at that cabin?” he asked.

 

Dee took in a deep breath, giving him a smirk. “I’ll tell you if you get me some scissors,” she bit her lip, raising an eyebrow.

 

Charlie sighed, deciding to just hand her his knife. “It’s not scissors, but it should do whatever you need it to do,” he informed.

 

Charlie tensed as he watched Dee cut her long, wavy, blonde hair. She cut it to just below her jaw, not caring what the ends looked like or if it was even. “I killed her,” she giggled as she stuck the knife into her bedside table. “She fucking deserved it to, she was an evil bitch,” she grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and lit one. She took a long drag.

 

“You killed your mother?” Charlie raised his eyebrows. Dee nodded. Charlie laced his fingers into her freshly cut hair and kissed her, breathing in the tobacco smoke she exhaled. He straddled her lap, kissing her with such an overpowering passion that he hadn’t felt since he plunged the knife into his uncle’s stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis hadn’t left his room in a week aside from venturing to the bathroom. The maids would give him food when they made meals. He only ate small portions from each plate, it was almost as if he didn’t touch the food. He never had his bedroom light on. Dee didn’t feel guilty for causing such anguish in her brother. In fact, she revelled in his pain. Barbara had treated her like shit to praise him. Why should Dee feel bad that Dennis was a mess due to the loss?

 

She went to a salon to properly fix the ends of her hair. She liked her new look. She had cut it on impulse due to the adrenaline from the kill. A blood stained butterfly knife was not the best tool for one to cut their hair, especially when that person had no experience cutting hair before. Dennis had yet to see her new hairstyle, so Dee decided that now was better than later.

 

She knocked on Dennis’s door. There was no response, so she just opened the door. He was laying on his stomach in the center of his bed. He had wrapped himself in his blanket to avoid looking at the sunlight that went through the curtains. He was staring blankly at the door. Dee took a deep breath. “The fuck did you do to your hair?” Dennis asked, his voice raspy from not speaking for such a long period of time.

 

“I cut it,” Dee closed the door behind her, slowly approaching his bed. “You gonna join the land of the living any time soon? Mac and Charlie told me they were postponing the search for dad until you were ready to go,” she sat on the foot of his bed.

 

“I’m not leaving until mom gets here,” he said.

 

Dee remembered him being like this when his cat died. They were 15 and the cat got hit by a car. After he stayed in bed for a few days, asking when his cat would get back, he had snapped back to reality. He was angrier after that, snapping crows necks for fun. He said it gave him control back. He didn’t tell anyone that aside from Dee.

 

“Dennis, if you come with me, we’ll get you a cat,” she decided to try bribing.

 

He turned, laying on his side, his vision now on his sister. “Can I choose the cat?” he asked.

 

Dee smiled. “Of course,” she pat his shin. “C’mon, get dressed,” she stood up, pulling the blanket off of him. He was wearing the same gray t-shirt and boxers that he had been wearing for the past week.

 

He sat up slowly. Dee took a deep breath, leaving the room, proud that she showed empathy when she didn’t have any for him. Those acting classes really paid off. She took her phone from her pocket, sending Mac a text.

 

**<** **_He’s getting dressed, babysit him while I hang out with Charlie_ **

 

She went into her room, changing into a red camisole and a leather jacket to go with her dark jeans and boots. She left her room and headed down the stairs. She grabbed the keys to the Range Rover, then sat on the couch waiting for Dennis. She opened the Instagram app and scrolled through her explore page, watching absurd makeup tutorials that she really didn’t care about.

 

It took Dennis fifteen minutes to put on a pair of pants, a pair of shoes, and a hoodie. He trudged down the stairs, staring at the ground. Dee stood up, stretching like a cat. She put her phone in her pocket and headed out the door, not caring how far Dennis was behind her. She unlocked the doors to the Range Rover and sat in the passenger seat. It took Dennis a while to drag himself to the passenger seat. Dee started the car, driving down the driveway.

 

Dee was internally waiting for Dennis to buckle his seatbelt. He didn’t. This was something very strange for him. It was as if he didn’t _care_ anymore. He always buckled his seatbelt. She took a deep breath, deciding to ignore it. It was probably nothing.

 

The longer they were in the car without either of them speaking, the less apathetic Dee became. “Dennis, talk to me, god damnit!” she shouted as they stopped at a redlight.

 

He sighed in response, not looking at her. “How have you been?” he asked blandly.

 

Dee glanced at him. She didn’t notice the dark bags under his eyes until then. “It’s been weird. Not a day where I was yelled at and I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she replied.

 

The light turned green and she continued driving. “How long has it been?” he finally turned to her.

 

“A week,” she sighed. Dennis exhaled loudly. Dee pulled into the parking lot of the animal shelter. They both got out of the car, walking into the building. The woman at the front desk recognised them as the mayor’s children and she emphatically greeted them. When Dee asked her to take them to the cats, she did just that.

 

Dennis gave a small smile when he saw the cats through the window. The woman opened the door and Dennis pushed Dee out of the way, stepping inside. He scanned the cat’s until his eyes landed on a chubby gray one with long fur. “I want that one,” he pointed at the animal. It turned onto it’s back and stretched.

 

“You sure? That was a quick decision,” Dee stood next to him.

 

“I’ve never been more sure in my life, Deandra,” he carefully picked the cat up with little to no struggle from the cat. He looked the cat in the eyes. “I’m gonna name him Jack Bauer,” he stated.

 

“He’s already been neutered. He’s in and out of here all the time, folks come in, adopt him. Then a few days later we find him on the street and bring him in. No one ever reclaims him,” the worker informed, petting another cat that was begging for attention.

 

“Aw, poor Jack Bauer,” Dennis cooed.

 

Dee rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re calling the cat _that_ ,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

* * *

 

Mac was sitting at the head of the long table, his feet resting on it. He was waiting for the Reynolds twins to arrive. Charlie was lying on the table, taking a nap. Mac wished he was that comfortable with his surroundings. He refused to sleep anywhere near his men, knowing what they were capable of doing. He remembered being a teenager and hearing doubtful henchmen saying they would be willing to kill Luther for his job. The didn’t live to see the sunset that night, Mac made sure of it. By that, he told his father and they received the proper punishment, their families still not knowing what happened.

 

He had a notebook in his lap, a pencil in hand. He stared at the page, trying to decide what to do when they found Frank. He would first make sure the guy was alive, then tell him his wife was dead. Mac still wasn’t sure how the man would react to that. He remembered the twins crying, Dee becoming visibly numb after seeing the bullet hole in her mother’s head.

 

He was worried about Dennis. The last time he saw him, he cried himself to sleep after attempting to numb himself with sex. Of course, Mac refused, which didn’t help Dennis at the time. Mac believed that in the long run, that would turn out to be the best course of action.

 

He sighed and scanned the page, seeing the first line on the page. ‘ _Her body was still warm_ ’ Mac squinted, picking up the notebook and taking his feet off the table. He turned the notebook to a blank page and wrote.

 

He was interrupted by the sound of four pairs of feet and the door opening. He quickly finished what he was writing. He sat the book on the table and slammed his fist on Charlie’s leg. Charlie jolted awake, kicking Mac in the chest. “Fuck, dude. The twins are here, asshole,” Mac groaned, rubbing his chest.

 

Mac turned, seeing two of his men walking with the twins. Dennis was holding a cat. Why was Dennis holding a cat? When did they get a cat? Why did they bring it here? “Kitty!” Charlie shouted, jumping off the table, jogging to the cat. “What’s it’s name?” he asked.

 

“Jack Bauer,” Dee responded blandly. “C’mon Charlie, let’s go,” she grabbed Charlie and they left. Mac’s men didn’t follow them out, knowing that Charlie could handle himself and her. The two men went back to what they were doing prior to the entrance of the twins.

 

* * *

 

Dee got back in the Range Rover and Charlie sat in the passenger seat. “Do you have a hit list for today?” Dee asked, smile wide as she looked at Charlie.

 

Charlie nodded, pulling out his phone. “They send me pictures and put the general area into my map,” he pulls up the picture of his target. Dee nodded and started the car as Charlie told her where to start scoping out for the man.

 

“You do this everyday?” Dee asked as she drove.

 

Charlie nodded. “Usually with Mac, he just drive though. I never have anyone help with the actual process after we find the guy,” he smiled at Dee.

 

“Well, now you’ve got a partner in crime with me,” she stated.

 

* * *

 

Dennis was sitting at the table next to Mac, Jack in his lap. He rubbed Jack’s neck, causing the cat to purr. “I’ll be back,” Mac stood up as his phone rang. He walked away as he answered the phone. Dennis saw the open notebook that was unattended on the table. He carefully picked up the notebook without moving Jack Bauer. There was only one thing written on the page.

 

_Was it Frank???_

 

He squinted at the writing for a few seconds, processing what it said. He haphazardly threw the notebook back on the table, not wanting to move anymore than necessary. He lifted Jack so he was resting on his chest as he leaned back in the chair, putting his feet on the table. “You’re the man. You know that, Jack?” he cooed. Jack gave a soft meow and Dennis awed.

 

* * *

 

Dee was in the car, watching Charlie approach the man from behind. The sun had already set by the time they found him. She felt her heart race as she watched Charlie grab the man, covering his mouth and nose with a rag. She was sure it was soaked in chloroform as the man quickly went limp in Charlie’s arms. She rushed out of the car to help him get the man in the car.

 

They shoved him into the back seat, Dee rationalized that if they were stopped by the police they could claim he was just blackout drunk. She didn’t know that the majority of police officers knew what Charlie did. “Why this guy?” she asked as she drove to the warehouse that Charlie told her to go to.

 

“He raped one of our girls,” Charlie informed, his voice quiet. Dee felt a wave of excitement at the thought of helping murder a guilty man. A guilty man should not be able to walk away without justice.

 

She parked at the back entrance of the warehouse and they both got out of the car. Dee pulled the man out of the back. She lifted his legs while Charlie got his head. Charlie opened the door and they headed inside. Dee kicked the door closed behind them. They sat the man on the chair that sat in the middle of the room on plastic wrap. The whole room was covered with it, aside from the wall the door was on. Charlie taped the man’s legs to the chair while Dee taped his wrists. Charlie taped the man’s mouth closed.

 

It wasn’t long until the man woke up. Dee was straddling the man’s lap, looking him in the eyes. Charlie was standing behind him. “Hey dude, isn’t she a babe?” he whispered, his mouth against the man’s ear.

 

The man attempted to scream, his mouth muffled by the tape. Dee smiled, grabbing the man’s chin with one hand. Charlie handed her a scalpel. She cut a long, thin line into the man’s cheek. Tears streamed down the man’s face. Dee let out a pleased noise as the man attempted to escape. “I’ll be the last woman you ever touch,” she says slowly.

 

Charlie punctuated it by hitting the man’s hand with a hammer. The man screamed in pain. He sobbed, struggling to escape. “How did that feel?” Charlie paused, looking at Dee. “You like that?” he asked, his voice rough.

 

Dee felt her body tingle. “Oh yeah,” she purred as she carved a shallow cut into the man’s clavicle. “Does that feel _good_?” she whispered into the man’s ear.

 

The man sobbed, throwing his head back in agony. Charlie slammed his fist into the side of the man’s head. “ _Answer her_ ,” he growled.

 

The man shook his head, letting out a muffled scream. Dee ran the scalpel down the man’s face, watching attentively as the skin cut open and blood flowed out of the wound. Charlie walked behind Dee, putting his arms around her waist, lifting her off the man. He grabbed his bat and handed Dee a crowbar. Charlie walked behind the man. Dee and Charlie looked each other in the eyes. Charlie lifted his bat and Dee raised the crowbar. Charlie slammed the bat against the man’s head as Dee plunged the crowbar into the man’s stomach.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you try to kiss me last week?” Mac asked as Dennis pet his sleeping cat.

 

Dennis shrugged. “I like you, I wanted to distract myself,” he mumbled.

 

Mac nodded. “You know why I stopped it, right? It’s not that I don’t like you. I do,” he stumbled on his words.

 

Dennis chuckled lightly, looking him in the eyes. “Yeah. I had to face it head on,” he answered. Mac nodded. “ Do you know where the bastards are?” Dennis decided to ask.

 

“I’ve got men all over the city, nothing from the McPoyle’s or your dad,” Mac sighed, rubbing his temple.

 

Dennis nodded. “We’ll get them,” he stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was sitting at the head of the table, his usual spot. He rubbed his face, the stubble tickling the palms of his hands. “Pepper Jack, you can not _have_ Carmen,” he gestured to her, she sat across from Pepper Jack.

 

“She could be my best hoe, she’s beautiful and strong,” Pepper Jack begged.

 

“I mean that is true but she’s not a whore. She’s one of my best runners,” Mac shook his head.

 

Carmen took a deep breath. “I don’t even _want_ to be a prostitute, Mr. Jack!” she argued.

 

Mac nodded. “Ultimately it’s her choice,” he took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket. He hit the palm of his hand with the small box. He took the clear plastic off the box and opened it. He took the foil out of the box. “She doesn’t wanna do it,” he took a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between his lips. He lit the cigarette and raised his eyebrows at Pepper Jack as he took a drag.

 

Pepper Jack sighed, standing up. He lightly hit the table. “Alright, Mr. Mac. I’ll see you next time you’ve got a lady for me,” he pointed at Mac, a smug smile on his face. Mac blew out some smoke and nodded. Pepper Jack headed out, going about his usual business.

 

Carmen turned to Mac, smiling. “Thank you, so much. I gotta go pick up the kid,” she pat him on the shoulder.

 

Mac took a deep breath. “Remember, you’ve got the weekend off,” he smiled back at her. The thought of her being one of Pepper Jack’s girls made him feel sick. He didn’t want her to go through that danger. Hell, he wished his father didn’t recruit her as a runner. She deserved to have a normal job and to live a normal life. She was already in danger, just living her life.

 

“Again, thank you for that,” she bent down, hugging him. “I hope you guys find the mayor, the media is already getting suspicious because it’s been so long,” she pat his head.

 

“I know,” he sighed, then took another drag of his cigarette. He turned his face away from her as he blew out smoke. He turned back to her and sighed. “Tell the family I wish them well,” he kissed her knuckles.

 

She left, just as Charlie entered the room, holding Dee’s hand. “Guess who is now an honorary hitwoman!” Charlie shouted, his high voice echoing in the nearly empty room.

 

Mac turned to look at them. Both wore bloodstained pants, Dee at least having the decency to wear a clean shirt. He hadn’t noticed that she had cut her hair until now. “Congrats. Where’s your brother?” he took another drag.

 

Dee scoffed. “Why? Do you wanna rub dicks?” she teased. “He’s playing with his cat. He said the mafia is too dangerous for him,” she put her hands on her hips.

 

“You sure about that?” Mac blew out some smoke. He opened the manila folder he had on the table. He handed her a photograph. “He’s been out a lot, huh?” he raised his eyebrows, hoping not to come off as jealous. He wasn’t jealous. He just- he just wanted to make sure Dennis was safe.

 

Dee laughed. “A lot? He’s going back to going out the same amount as he used to. He banged this chick with a stupid hot body last night,” she gave a low whistle. Charlie offered her a high five and she accepted, giving a smile to Mac.

 

Mac felt his stomach drop. It wasn’t jealousy. He’s the one in control of his relationship with Dennis, or lack thereof. Dennis was just trying to get over the death of his mother. If that meant having a bunch of sex with _many_ women. “So he’s been humping hot chicks?” he said, taking a long drag from his cigarette, trying to calm himself.

 

“Guys too, his usual stuff,” Dee shrugged, sitting on a chair.

 

Charlie threw himself on the table, causing a loud thud. “Ow,” he frowned, rubbing his side. “Call him,” he suggested. He laid on his stomach, his elbows on the table and his chin resting on the palms of his hands.

 

Mac groaned. “No, I am independent. I run a mob, I don’t have _time_ to call some guy who may or may not be interested in me,” he dropped the cigarette and smashed it with his shoe.

 

“He talks about you too much to not be interested,” Dee stated. “ _Do you think Mac’s okay? Do you think Mac had a safe day? Mac this, Mac that,_ blah blah blah blah blah,” she mocked her brother.

 

Mac widened his eyes. “I’ll definitely call him, right now,” he took his phone out of his pocket and called Dennis.

 

“God, you’re needy,” Charlie grumbled.

 

“I’m not nee- hey, Dennis!” he greeted when Dennis answered the phone.

 

Dennis gave a quiet groan. “Jack come back!” he shouted. “Hey, Mac. Any word on dad?” of course Dennis would start with that.

 

Mac bit his lower lip. “Not yet, but I think you should head down here. I’ll send a guy to get you.”

* * *

Dennis sighed, giving up on getting Jack Bauer to join him. The cat rested on the couch, staring at him. He stuck his tongue out and furrowed his brow, the cat slowly wagged his tail in response. “Fine, be like that, asshole,” he crossed his arms over his chest. Before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door and he immediately perked up. He answered the door, seeing a handsome man in a suit. He was very fit, with thick eyebrows and a sharp jaw. “Well, hello,” Dennis smiled, leaning against the door frame.

 

“I’m Mac, I was sent by City Mac to pick you up,” he had a thick southern accent. It was slightly off putting to Dennis, but he felt like he could work through it.

 

Dennis nodded, stepping on the porch and closing the door. “City Mac, huh? Which Mac should I call you to avoid confusion?” he purred, putting an arm around the man’s neck, standing impossibly close.

 

“Country Mac,” he blushed, placing his hands on Dennis’s bony hips.

 

Dennis smiled, biting his lip. “So, Country Mac, take me away,” he said, in his most seductive tone.

 

Country Mac gently took Dennis’s arm off of him and stepped away. “We must be going,” he bit his lip. Dennis smiled and nodded. Country Mac lead Dennis to his black van with tinted windows. Dennis got in the passenger seat, Country Mac driving.

 

The drive was quiet, a tension that Dennis was used to. It was the same tension he had with the other Mac, _his_ Mac. Dennis wished he didn’t just think that. Mac wasn’t his. Mac didn’t kiss him. It still didn’t feel right to feel like this towards Mac’s cousin, especially one named Mac. He suddenly felt sick, wishing he hadn’t just flirted with Country Mac.

 

He was relieved when he saw Mac laughing with Charlie and Dee. He wished he knew what they were laughing about. “Heyo,” he greeted, sitting in Mac’s lap, not caring what repercussions would occur.

 

He felt Mac tense. “Hey,” Mac said, awkwardly.

 

“Where’s Jack?” Charlie asked.

 

Dennis frowned. “He was being a dick and scratched me when I tried to take him with me,” he crossed his arms. He turned to Dennis, separating his arms, putting one around Mac’s shoulders. “Why did you need me here?” he asked, hoping Mac would say he just wanted him there.

 

“Your sister recruited herself into the mafia,” Mac raised his eyebrows. “Hitwoman.”

 

Dennis turned to Dee, his eyebrows comically high. “You what?!” he shouted.

 

She smiled. “Killed a rapist the day we got Jack,” she bit her lip. “Maybe you’ll be the next one, considering how you treat women,” she teased.

 

Dennis gave her a dead eyed expression, tilting his head toward her. “You bitch,” he rolled his eyes. “I should’ve known you were capable of fucking murder,” he sighed.

 

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” Dee laughed.

 

They could hear the stampede of footsteps before they even entered the room. All four of them looked toward the door as it slammed open. Charlie got off of his stomach, sitting on the table with his legs crossed. “Sir! The McPoyle brothers have been spotted!” a man shouted.

 

Mac raised his eyebrows. “Where? Why didn’t you bring them here?” he asked.

 

“They’re here,” another man wheezed.

 

Mac lifted Dennis off of his lap and he stood. Charlie quickly got off the table and Dee stood close behind them. The crowd of Mac’s men separated, creating a path and two men, both wearing suits. They had thick unibrows and were covered in sweat, just as Mac and Charlie knew them. “Good to see you four, working together,” Liam greeted.

 

“How’s your mother?” Ryan asked.

 

Mac grabbed Dennis as he tried to throw himself at them. “You know how she is, you _bastards_!” he screamed.

 

Both brothers gave Dennis a confused look. No one noticed as Dee straightened her back, puffing out her chest. “Is she,” Liam paused, “a bitch?” he finished condescendingly.

 

Dennis clenched his fists, Mac lightly got in front of him. “How dare you say that, after what you did to her?” he furrowed his brows in frustration.

 

Charlie and Dee didn’t dare say anything. “Tie her to a chair and tape her mouth shut?” Ryan said, confused.

 

Mac and Dennis gave each other confused looks, then turned the looks to the brothers. “You killed her,” Mac said.

 

The brothers widened their eyes, matching expressions. “We didn’t kill her. We were going to kill Frank and use Barbara as bait,” Ryan stated.

 

Liam nodded in agreement. “Frank escaped after the party with the cash we were trying to take,” he quickly added.

 

“Wait,” Dennis lifted his hand, “if you guys didn’t shoot my mother in the head,” he pointed at them, “who did?”

 

The brothers shrugged. “How would we know? We weren’t there,” Liam said flatly.

 

Dennis bit his lower lip and frowned. “Okay then, go away,” he waved his hand at them dismissively.

 

“We can’t just let them go,” Charlie interrupted. “They were trying to steal our money,” he insisted.

 

Mac frowned, he turned to Charlie and shrugged. “Without them we wouldn’t have competition. I stopped caring about the money at this point, it’s been about finding Frank since we found Barbara,” he rubbed his chin, then turned back to Liam and Ryan. “Just, uh, get out of here I guess. Just don’t steal our money and we’ll be good,” he matched Dennis’s dismissive wave.

 

“We’ve gotta find dad,” Dennis said after the McPoyle brothers left.

 

Dee nodded. “Yeah, I bet _he_ killed her in order to get whatever she left for him in her will,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Mac agreed.

 

Charlie took a deep breath. “Let’s find the mayor,” he clapped.

 

Charlie decided to put everyone on the case of looking for Frank. They had to search all of Philadelphia. He separated everyone into groups. Mac and Dennis were paired together, Charlie paired himself with Dee. Mac and Dennis started walking down the street, Charlie and Dee going the opposite direction. The rest of Mac’s men were sent in vehicles to search places farther away.

 

“Jeez, it’s dark,” Dennis stated, as if it weren’t obvious.

 

Mac nodded. “My dad always taught me to take care of manhunts at night to not scare civilians,” he looked around.

* * *

Frank groaned, rubbing his eyes. Artemis was asleep next to him, her hand on his stomach. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He shook Artemis’s shoulder. “Arty, wake up,” he said impatiently.

 

Artemis woke up, squinting at him. “What?” she said, sitting up.

 

“I think it’s been long enough for us to get out of hiding, I mean those guys can’t be looking for me still,” Frank stated.

 

Artemis sighed. “You obviously have never been this deep in the mafia,” she rolled her eyes. “They don’t stop until you’re chewing on your own intestines,” she got out of bed.

 

Frank also got out of the bed. “You sure? You haven’t met any of the mobsters,” he furrowed his brows.

 

“Oh, honey, I know about the mafia,” Artemis assured him.

 

Frank sighed. “You’ve got a point though, that Charlie guy scares me sometimes. He’s always covered in blood,” Frank grimaced.

 

Artemis’s phone rang and she answered. “Hello, the goddess of hunting and wild animals, why are you calling?” she paused as the other person spoke. She looked at Frank and furrowed her brows. “The mayor’s wife is dead? Who’s your source?”

 

Frank felt a three decade long weight rise off of his chest and shoulders. “Barbara’s dead?” he asked.  

 

Artemis raised a finger, signaling for him to stop talking. “Murder? Do we have any suspects?” she continued her line of questioning. “I’ll be at the station immediately,” she said after a short silence. She hung up and started getting dressed for work.

 

“Who murdered my whore wife?” Frank asked. “I wanna thank him,” he smiled.

 

Artemis sighed. “Not sure yet. Her body was found in the woods along the Schuylkill River,” she replied.

 

Frank got changed along with Artemis. “I get to see her will though, right?” he asked.

 

“So do your kids,” Artemis answered truthfully.

 

Frank sighed. “Those greedy bastards don’t deserve anything,” he said, more to himself.

 

After they both got dressed and Artemis applied her makeup, they headed out of her apartment. It was the first time Frank had left the apartment since he first arrived, begging Artemis for help. They stood in silence in the elevator, heading to the lobby. Frank felt an odd excitement thinking about Barbara being murdered. He hadn’t felt this relieved in decades, not even when he was elected mayor. They exited the apartment building and started walking to the police station.

 

As they were walking, Frank heard footsteps. It was late, too late for pedestrians to not be suspicious. He looked at Artemis, she seemed as on edge as he felt. They passed an alley and the footsteps got louder. He felt a hand grab his shoulder as the footsteps stopped. “Mr. Reynolds,” Frank turned to the familiar voice. Artemis quickly did the same. It was Mac and Dennis. Frank felt himself calm down at the familiar faces. “We’ve been looking all over for you,” Mac stated.

 

“I’ve been with Artemis,” Frank gestured to her.

 

“I’m Artemis,” she smiled, extending a hand.

 

Dennis shook her hand on impulse. “Dennis, I’ve got bad news,” Frank said, his heart not in it. “You’re mother is dead,” he concluded, knowing it would crush his son.

 

“I know,” Dennis snapped. He placed his hands on his hips. “Did you kill her?” he asked.

 

“I wish,” Frank laughed.

 

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose. “If it wasn’t Frank, and it wasn’t the McPoyles, then who killed her?” he said more to himself than anyone else.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mac took a deep breath, he called off the search for the mayor and told everyone except Charlie and Dee to go home. He stood on the table that was in the abandoned building. Charlie sat at the foot of the table, Dee and Dennis sat on either side of him while Frank sat in the chair nearest to Mac. “Okay, so there were only three people that went into the cabin, when we found Barbara dead, out of the people in this room. We know that Frank was missing,” he pointed at the short man, “Dennis was in the car bleeding,” he pointed at Dennis, “and that Dee, Charlie, and me went inside,” he began walking on the table, it let out creaks with each step.

 

“Why are you on the table?” Dee asked, scrunching her nose and scowling at him.

 

Mac pointed at her. “I want to be tall,” he shrugs. “Anyways, I know that I definitely did not shoot Barbara,” he stated, giving Dennis a soft look of sympathy. “Which leaves you two,” he pointed at both Charlie and Dennis.

 

Charlie laughed. “What if the McPoyle that I killed did it?” he asked, looking Mac in the eyes.

 

Mac’s face fell. “I did not think of this,” he says quietly.

 

“I mean, he is dead,” Dee responds candidly. She shrugged, looking at Mac above her.

 

Mac sat down. “Charlie go get me some glitter,” he rubbed his temple.

 

“Glitter? Why do you want glitter?” Charlie asked.

 

Mac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gutter glitter,” he corrected himself.

 

Charlie’s confused expression intensified. “Gutter glitter? I’m sure that wouldn’t sparkle,” he replied.

 

Mac groaned. “ _ Blow, Snow _ -” he rubbed his face angrily, “get me some fucking coke!” he shouted. Charlie stood up and headed into a side room that they used for storage. Mac slammed his fist on the table. He rubbed his lips then slapped his thigh. “Jesus Christ,” he sighed.

 

Charlie handed Mac a bag on cocaine. “Here,” he said dreadfully. He hated being yelled at, especially when he was being told what to do. He sat back in the chair he was in before. He scratched one of his eyebrows and sighed.

 

Mac tossed the bag to Dee. “Go nuts,” he said flatly.

 

Dee opens the bag and dips her finger in the bag. She gives Mac a hesitant look. He nods and she rubs it on her upper gums. Mac had never seen anyone do a line that way. She groaned in pleasure when her finger was clean of the white powder. She licked her gums. “What was that for?” she asked.

 

“Seeing how comfortable you are,” Mac squinted at her. “Why was your first reaction to do the coke?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

Dee’s eyes widened. “Uh I just,” she paused, “um I’ve always wanted to try it,” she dips her finger in the bag again, and repeats the same process as before.

 

Mac looked at Dennis and bit his lower lip. “I don’t know who killed your mother and I can’t for the life of me figure it out,” he informed his. 

 

“Deandra did it,” Frank stated.

 

Mac turned to Frank and laughs. “The hell you say, Frank?”

 

Frank pointed at Dee. “She did it,” he nodded.

 

“The hell you say, Frank?” Mac stood up, his voice shifting from amusement to confusion and shock.

 

“They always hated each other. Not that difficult to put two and two together. Dee was there, she always wanted to kill Barbara,” Frank pointed at his daughter. 

 

Mac turned back to Dee. He raised his eyebrows at her. “Well?” he asked.

 

She shrugged. “Yeah,” she responded.

 

Dennis stood up. “I will  _ strangle you _ , Dee!” he screamed. He attempted to climb on the table, kicking his chair, knocking it over. 

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Charlie pushed Dennis off the table. He pulled a gun out of his jacket, pointing it at Dennis.

 

Dennis fell to the ground, staring into the barrel of the gun in terror. Mac kicked Charlie’s wrist, causing Charlie to drop the gun. “Don’t you dare touch him!” Mac screamed. Mac turned back to Frank. “You owe me 28 grand, asshole!” he shouted, overwhelmed with fury.

 

Frank raises his hands in surrender. “As soon as I get home, I’ll pay you,” he assured. 

 

Mac turned to Dee. “You’re one evil bitch, Dee,” he stated, out of breath from shouting. “You killed your own mother? Jesus Christ,” he wheezed.

 

“She put me through Hell!” Dee shouted. “She always put him above me! She  _ hated  _ me!” she grabbed her chair, throwing it across the room. “Why should she live when she made me want to die?!” Mac just noticed she was crying. She let out a sob. “Fuck you! Fuck  _ all of you _ !” 

 

Charlie quickly places his hands on either side of her face and looked her in the eyes. “You did good, Sweet Dee,” he gently pulled her face towards him and placed his lips softly on her forehead. She wrapped him in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. “She deserved it,” he whispered.

 

“I gotta agree, she was a dirty whore,” Frank took a cigar from the breast pocket in his jacket. He bit off the tip and then lit it, inhaling the smoke. 

 

Dennis turned to look at Frank, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He let out a sharp breath. “That’s my  _ mother _ , you  _ dick _ !” he shouted.

 

Mac jumped off the table, causing a loud thud. “Everybody calm down,” he demanded. He extended a hand to Dennis. Dennis grabbed it and pulled himself up. 

 

Before Mac could turn away and check on the others, Dennis grabbed Mac’s collar. He pulled Mac close and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare say to calm down when we’re discussing my mother’s  _ murder _ ,” he seethed. 

 

Mac widened his eyes in fear. He nodded. “O-okay,” he stuttered. He felt his breath catch. He never knew he  _ liked _ being told what to do, especially when it came from an angry hot man. Dennis let go of his collar and turned away, heading out the door. Mac quickly jogged, to catch up to Dennis. He opened the door, seeing Dennis sitting on the sidewalk by the doorway. Mac carefully closed the door and sat on the other side of Dennis.

 

“Why did you follow me?” Dennis asked, looking at Mac.

 

Mac looked him in the eyes, then glanced at Dennis’s soft lips. He remembered when Dennis kissed him. The night that Dennis found out that his mother had died. He was seeking comfort, and Mac denied him. Mac carefully placed his hand on Dennis’s jaw. Dennis closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Mac carefully brushed his lips against Dennis’s. Before Mac could think better of it and pull away, Dennis grabbed Mac’s face. He held Mac in place, not wanting the moment to end. 

* * *

Maybe it wasn’t that great of an idea for Dee to confess to the murder in front of Dennis. She didn’t care, though. She needed to end the life of the woman that tortured her for decades. Dennis refused to look at his sister when he and Mac reentered the room. Dee sighed and dipped her finger in the coke again. After the hit she squeezed her eyes tightly and shook her head. 

 

She took a deep breath and sighed. Mac shrugged at her as he walked alongside Dennis. Dee rubbed her upper lip and watched Dennis. “Mac, you got anything for me to do?” she asked, closing her eyes tightly and quickly opening them, raising her eyebrows at him.

 

“I need some cash,” he sighs. “Wanna do a heist at a convenience store? Take Charlie with you,” he rubs his temple.

 

Dee turned to Charlie and gave a wide smile. Charlie gave her a matching grin. Before she knew it, she was in the back of a van with a ski mask over her face. He was wearing leather gloves that she remembered Charlie having an entire drawer full of. She was given a large gun, she didn’t know what type it was, aside from recognizing it as the typical gun from the mob movies she’s seen. “Say hello to my little friend,” she whispered to herself in her best impression of scarface. 

 

She looked toward the seats, seeing two men. She heard Charlie laugh. He was sitting in the passenger seat talking to the driver. Both men were wearing similar ski masks as her. She shakily ran her hand down her chest and looked at her suit. When did she change her clothes? She looked at her feet, glad she wasn’t wearing heels. She didn’t want to trip. 

 

The driver parked and Charlie opened his door, stepping out. Dee opened her door, kicking it to further open it. She quickly got out, noticing the driver was staying in the front seat. Dee tried her best to hide her gun. Charlie grabbed a duffle bag from the back. He smiled at Dee. Dee couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

Charlie slammed the door closed and they headed into the convenience store. Dee pointed her gun at the customers and workers. “On your knees, bitches!” she howled in a deep voice. She heard screams and the people fell to the ground. 

 

Charlie dropped the duffle bag on the the counter near the register. “Put the money in the bag!” he demanded, disguising his voice octaves deeper. 

 

Dee pointed the gun at the cashier. “Put it in the bag!” she commanded. The terrified worker put the money in the duffel. After the worker finished, Dee shot her in the head. The customers screamed and Dee pointed the gun at them, pulling the trigger and aimed the gun side to side, not leaving a single witness.

 

Charlie and Dee ran out of the store, getting in the back of the van. The driver quickly fled the scene. They all removed their masks and Dee wiped the sweat off her face. “They don’t have a good bathroom to do coke in,” Dee said, for no reason other than being out of her mind high on blow.

 

“What?” Charlie turned to her, confusion not just evident by his voice raising an octave.

 

Dee laughed to herself. “Forget it,” she sighed contentedly to herself. “That made me feel like Scarface,” she said, looking at Charlie.

 

“That good?” he asked.

 

Dee pursed her lips. “Yeah, definitely,” she nodded.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mac let out a light chuckle. “You’re the only person I’ve thought about. I assure you that you have me to yourself,” he smiled.

 

Dennis couldn’t help but smile. “I hope it’s not a requirement that i get involved in your work. I don’t want to be a member of the mafia, I would much rather watch in the sidelines as all Hell breaks loose,” he lightly ran his fingers through Mac’s carefully gelled hair.

 

Mac moved his head away from Dennis’s hand. “Don’t mess it up,” he whined. He groaned and leaned his head on the back of the couch. Dennis laughed and rested his arms on either side of Mac’s head. “Your sister was all for joining the team. What’s stopping you?” he asked, squinting at him.

 

Dennis rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to be involved in it. I would prefer to just stay away from the danger,” he pursed his lips.

 

Mac nodded and quickly gave Dennis a peck on the forehead. Dennis blushed and smiled widely. “You have a nice smile,” Mac poked Dennis’s nose.

 

“Stop,” Dennis laughed. He swatted Mac’s hand away. “You’ll ruin my makeup,” he whined, his voice raising an octave. Mac let out a hearty laugh. “Are you making fun of me?” Dennis pouted and leaned his head on Mac’s shoulder.

 

“No! I think you’re adorable,” he pat Dennis on the back.

 

Dennis leaned closer to Mac, pressing their chests together. “I’m not adorable, you asshole,” he said quietly.

 

“Okay, so what do you wanna do today? Since I can’t recruit you I can’t take you to work,” Mac changed the subject.

 

Dennis wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He squinted and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know,” he sighed. He ran his hand down Mac’s arm, enjoying the feeling of his leather jacket. “I was thinking,” he paused, giving Mac an innocent look, “do you deal crack?” he gently caressed Mac’s face.

 

Mac looked Dennis in the eyes. “Why?” he kept his expression blank.

 

“I haven’t had any since I got out of rehab a few years ago and,” he moved impossibly closer, “it’s the one thing I want now that I have you,” he whispered in Mac’s ear, his breath warm against Mac’s skin.

 

Dennis heard Mac’s breath hitch. Mac nodded. “I can get you some crack,” he assured Dennis quietly.

 

Dennis watched as Mac took his phone out of his jacket. He watched as Mac shakily typed a message and sent it to Country Mac. He felt a burst of excitement that he hadn’t felt in years, excluding when he would spend the night with a stranger. Even then, it wasn’t as much of a relief as when he heard the knock on the door. He got off of Mac’s lap and opened the front door, seeing the handsome man that had picked him up previously. “Country Mac!” he greeted emphatically. “Please come in,” he stepped out of the way.

 

Mac stood up and took the briefcase his cousin was holding. Dennis shut the door and watched in anticipation as Mac placed the case on the table. He bit his nails, staring as Mac carefully opened the case. A single crack pipe lay next to bags of rocks. Dennis felt his chest tighten in anticipation as he approached the case. He carefully picked up the pipe and sat on the couch next to Mac. Mac pulled out a lighter and sat it on the table.

 

Dennis grabbed one of the bags and opened it. He let out a soft breath and smiled at the contents. He carefully placed the crack in the pipe. He placed the pipe between his lips. He inhaled as he burned the rocks. He exhaled and his face relaxed. He didn’t notice the grimace on Mac’s face.

 

Mac led Country Mac out the door. “C’mon,” he said quietly.

 

“You good?” Country Mac asked after Mac closed the door.

 

Mac nodded. “Yeah, just didn’t expect him to say he wanted _crack_ ,” he ran his hand down his face. “I thought he would suggest we go on a date,” he sighed.

 

Country Mac gave him a pat on the back. “It’ll be okay. Maybe he wants you to do the crack with him. There’s a certain trust you have to have to do drugs with someone,” Country Mac responded.

 

Mac scoffed. “I don’t need crack to have a happy life. God didn’t intend that for me,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“But he intended for you to sniff glue with Charlie when you were nine?” Country Mac raised an eyebrow. He opened the driver’s side door and got in his van. “If you need anything, just text me,” he said as he closed the door. “I’ve gotta go help Charlie and Dee with clean up,” Mac nodded.

 

When Mac headed inside and sat next to Dennis. Dennis handed Mac the pipe. “Care for a hit?” he asked.

 

Mac gave a resigned sigh and did as Dennis suggested, feeling the drugs enter his system. He exhaled and relaxed into the couch. “Wow,” he said quietly. Dennis smiled and nodded.

* * *

Dee stared at her blood covered hands and felt a surge of calm control that she remembered feeling when she hit a pipe with Dennis. She grabbed Charlie and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the blood on his lips. She could breathe, she was in control. She didn’t need Charlie, she enjoyed his company.

 

She didn’t care that she was getting more blood in his beard and on her clothes. She enjoyed the metallic tang when she realized Charlie’s gums were bleeding. This guy knocked out one of Charlie’s teeth when they grabbed him. He thought he could fight them, but Dee knocked him out. Dee let go of Charlie when she heard the familiar knock pattern that was chosen for the clean up crew. She walked to the door, not caring if she stepped in blood.

 

When she opened the door, Country Mac widened his eyes at the amount of blood that covered her clothes, skin, and hair. “Did you roll around in it?” he asked.

 

“Did you bring the clothes?” she asked, closing the door as Country Mac stepped inside carrying a large bag. He nodded and handed the bag to Dee. Dee grabbed a bottle of water from the bag and opened it. She poured the cold water over the blood on her skin and hair, getting as clean as possible. She didn’t pay attention as Country Mac and Charlie took care of the body, placing it in a different bag in small pieces. Dee stripped of her blood covered clothes and replaced them with a clean yellow track suit. “Yellow?” she scoffed as she zipped her outfit.

 

“The only clean thing in your size,” Country Mac stated, punctuating it by zipping the body bag.

 

Dee handed a water bottle to Charlie. He opened it and cleaned himself as much as he could. He didn’t take his clothes off, uncomfortable with the thought. Country Mac grabbed the body bag and lifted it, hoisting it over his shoulder. After he exited, Charlie changed into the green tracksuit that was left in the bag. They both placed their clothes in the bag.

 

They headed out of the building. Charlie went in the back of the van while Dee sat in the passenger seat.Country Mac drove the speed limit, not wanting to alert any civilians as it was the middle of the day. They didn’t have the emptiness of the night to disguise their trip. “Why are we going so slow?” Charlie asked.

 

“I’m going the speed limit, asshole,” Country Mac snapped.

 

Dee pinched the bridge of her nose. “Shut up!” she shouted as she gestured angrily.

 

“Don’t yell at us!” Charlie screamed.

 

“Calm down!” Country Mac turned to Charlie, not releasing his foot from the gas.

 

Dee felt her chest tighten as the van sped up, not stopping at the red light. She was thrown against the door as she heard a loud crash. She heard ringing and her vision faded to black. She opened her eyes, hearing police sirens. Or was that an ambulance? Her head was throbbing and she blinked, trying to focus her vision. She felt warm blood trickle down her arm. She turned her head to the passenger seat and saw Country Mac laying limp, his head against the bloody airbag and the steering wheel. “Charlie?!” she screamed, unable to turn. The van was dented more than she thought possible.

 

“Dee?” Charlie rasped from the back. “Sweet Dee are you okay?!”

 

Dee leaned her head against the seat. “Thank God,” she felt tears stream down her face. “I’m good, I’m okay,” she replied with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the last before the sequel :^)


	8. Chapter 8

_“Tonight we have breaking news, a major intersection shut down while officers investigate a car accident. Two vehicles crashed, killing three people. One of the vehicles had a dead body in a bag in the back with a male passenger. The driver of the van was pronounced dead on site, while the passengers were rushed to the emergency room. Both the driver and the passenger in the second vehicle have also been pronounced dead,”_ the busty news anchor spoke. Dennis stared at the television, not really processing what was being said. _“It has been determined that the female passenger in the van is the mayor’s daughter,”_ Dennis sat up, staring at the television with wide eyes.

 

“Holy fuck,” Mac whispered.

 

_“Police are also saying that the two men have been suspected to be involved in the Irish mafia. Spectators say that the van sped through the intersection, running a redlight and the other vehicle crashed into the side. Police have ruled out alcohol and drugs as the cause, we have yet to get in contact with the man suspected of murder and Deandra Reynolds, stay tuned for more information. I’m Jackie Denardo and you’re watching the channel 5 news,”_ the news switched to a different story.

 

Dennis stood up and grabbed Mac. “We’re walking to the hospital,” he said, confidently.

 

The walk to the hospital took way longer than expected. They had taken multiple breaks on the way. They stopped and Dennis got a bottle of water at a 7/11. About a quarter of the way there, they get a taxi. Traffic was slow so Dennis told the driver to take a different route. The taxi driver did as instructed. The parking lot of the hospital was crowded with news vans trying to find out about the mayor’s daughter and the mafia members she was with. Dennis threw a wad of cash at the driver and they both got out of the car.

 

As they approached the doors, they were stopped by a news anchor. “Dennis Reynolds, do you know why your sister was in the vehicle with a dead body and a suspected murderer?” the man asked, showing the microphone in Dennis’s face.

 

“Get out of my fucking way I need to go see her,” Dennis shoved the anchor, causing him to fall to the concrete. Mac followed him inside the building. “Where’s my sister?!” Dennis shouted at the nurse.

 

The woman gave Dennis the room number, recognizing him. “She insisted on being roomed with a Mr. Charles Kelly,” she added. She gave both of them visitor stickers.

 

Mac and Dennis ran down the hall to the elevator. Dennis slammed his fist on the up button. They stood in anxious silence as they waited for the doors to open. When the door opened, they stepped inside and Mac pushed the floor number. Dennis pushed the close door button multiple times. They stood in near silence as the elevator ascended. Dennis tapped his foot as they waited. Mac leaned against the wall.

 

When the door opened, Mac couldn’t breathe as he saw the amount of police officers outside of the room Dee and Charlie were in. Dennis dragged him out of the elevator. As they got closer, Mac recognized each officer. They were all one that he had personally bribed to keep their dealings in secret. They were there for show. They cleared the way, one even opened the door for them. “What were you assholes thinking?!” Dennis shouted when they entered the room. “What did you do?! _What the fuck did you do_?!” he screamed.

 

“Country Mac wasn’t paying attention to the road and some asshole slammed into us,” Charlie informed. He has cuts on every visible part of his body. His side was wrapped but blood soaked through. It looked like he had some broken bones.

 

“Where’s your doctor?” Mac asked him, walking to his side, careful not to touch him.

 

Charlie would have shrugged if he weren’t injured. “A nurse said a doctor would take me to get an x-ray soon,” he gave a weak, reassuring smile.

 

“Country Mac is dead,” Dee quietly informed. “Also the doctor is gonna take me to get an x-ray, thanks for asking,” she snapped sarcastically.

 

“We kinda put two and two together. Jackie Denardo on the channel five news said you had a _body_ in a _bag_ when the police and ambulance got you,” Dennis responded, using anger to hide his concern.

 

Charlie sighed. “We were doing clean up,” he stated.

 

“What are we going to do? The media already fucking knows!” Dennis threw his arms to his sides.

 

Mac turned to him. “We’ll tell them the original report was fabricated to soil your family's reputation,” he suggested.

 

“Make me look like a psychopath,” Dee nodded.

 

Dennis turned back to her. “You are a psychopath, Miss I Like To Murder People As A Day Job!” he hissed at her.

 

Before Dee could defend herself, a doctor opened the door. “It’s time for your x-rays,” she informed. Another woman entered the room. “We have to ask that your visitors stay here, since we are taking both of you.”

 

Before Dennis could throw a fit, both women began taking Dee and Charlie out of the room. Dee walked with a limp while Charlie was placed in a wheelchair. “Be fucking careful,” he decided to demand.

 

Mac sat in the chair next to Charlie’s now empty bed. He didn’t feel anything in regards to his cousin’s death. He was just worried about Charlie and whether or not his business would be revealed. Dennis sat on Charlie’s bed and stared at Mac. They sat in silence in the cold room, staring at each other.

 

The door opened and neither of them looked away. “Mac,” it was an officer. “We’ll take care of things with the body and the media,” he reassured Mac.

 

“Say it was libel to ruin reputations,” Mac commanded. He didn’t see it, but the officer nodded, then left the room, closing the door.

 

Dennis had an empty stare. He had bags under his eyes and his face said nothing. Mac would give all the drugs in the world to know what was running through Dennis’s head. In this moment, Mac just wanted Charlie to be okay. He didn’t care what the doctors said. He wanted Charlie to be okay _now_. He should have been there. He let his relationship with Dennis get in the way of working with Charlie and not letting anything happen to him. Charlie may have killed many men but they all deserved it. Charlie didn’t deserve the pain he’s going through.

 

Mac tried to feel sad about losing Country Mac but he didn’t care. Now he knew how his mother felt when his father went to prison. Just an apathy that makes you feel guilty for feeling. He wished he cared about his cousin’s death but he felt a strange relief at the thought of not competing to be the better Mac.

* * *

Dennis took a deep breath. “Mr. Reynolds what do you have to say about the police report, that has since been disproven, that said your sister was in the same vehicle as a dead body?” Jackie Denardo asked. She pointed the microphone at his face.

 

“It was a lie told by a corrupt police officer in order to make my family look like criminals,” he responded. He had rehearsed all night for this interview.

 

“Sources have said that she is dating a mobster. Anything to say about that?” Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Dennis rolled his eyes. “Y’know who else supposedly dated a mobster? Marilyn Monroe,” he let out a laugh. “My sister is no Marilyn Monroe. If either one of us is, it’s me. I have better cheekbones.”

 

Jackie gave a fake laugh that Dennis recognized. He gave her the same one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh follow me on tumblr. My url is theliteraltrash


End file.
